Ice Kitsuna
by Potassium Flouride
Summary: Koc When a new student comes to Kurama's school he finds that she isnt a normal ningen
1. Chipper

Chapter 1: It was the beggining of class. Kurama was talking to his friend Jay when the teacher made an announcement.  
  
"Masami has brought a friend from America to study here for the remainder of the semester" Mrs. Hitomi said,  
  
Masami and a unfamiliar girl walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hi I'm Kelly! I live in New York, America" The girl said in a rather chipper voice,  
  
Kurama studied the girl. She looked like she was some what Asian with her little nose and dark features. He saw that she had brown hair a tad past shoulder lenght, brown eyes, tanned skin, and about 5 foot 4.  
  
After she was done telling the class a bit about herself she took a seat next to Masami. Then class started.  
  
Kurama was curious about the girl she seemed...different...but he couldn't sense any spiritual energy from her, so he just shrugged it off.  
  
But as the day rambled on his suspisions grew about her. Finally durring lunch he decided to introduce himself.  
  
"Mind if I join you today at lunch Masami?" Kurama asked politely  
  
"No not at all. Have you met my friend from the US" Masami responded  
  
"No I haven't" Kurama retorted  
  
"Oh," she turned to Kelly "Kelly this is Suichi Minamino, Suichi this is Kelly"  
  
"Hey" Kelly chirped,  
  
"Nice to meet you," Suichi greeted  
  
"and I you"  
  
"So tell me Kelly how did you and Masami meet"  
  
"Back in New York when she use to live there. We were in the same first grade class. We became friends ever since"  
  
"Oh I didnt know you use to live in America" Suichi asked Masami  
  
"Yeah I did" Masami awnsered  
  
Soon lunch was over and they were heading out to gym. For the likes of a crazed gym teacher the students had to play a game that was a combo of Football and soccer.  
  
"I hate this game" Kelly whinned to Masami "Why cant they just make it soccer"  
  
"I know!" Masami said just to try to keep Kelly from whinning.  
  
"hmm...I am gonna make this game just a tad bit more interesting" Kelly smirked as a guy was running towards her with the ball in his hand  
  
"No Kelly dont!" Masami tried to stop her but Kelly was starting with her plan already.  
  
To the naked eye... well to the eye that holds no spirit energy... there was no string.. but to those whom are gifted with spiritual energy can see string emmitting from Kelly's hand to the ball.  
  
Kelly ran towards the the boy who held the ball, when she was close enough she tugged hard on the string and plop the ball fell out of his hands. She kicked the ball far down the field. For a split second you would be able to see Kelly's hands turn white and Masami's hands on her face.  
  
Groans were heard everywhere as everyone had fallen to the ground due to slipperiness all except Kurama and Kelly. They both stared at each other... suspicous. Kelly's eyes narrowed as her iris's turned clear. Kurama shivered, he was freezing but just 2 seconds ago he was fine. Kelly. She had to be some sort of apparition. But he was so god damn cold, he fell to his knees, head bowed.  
  
Everyone else stared at him.  
  
"W-why is-s-s it s-s-so c-cold?" Suichi studdered  
  
"What are you talking about Suichi it isnt cold at all in fact its 85 degrees out!" Jay awnsered  
  
Now Kurama was at the point where he thought he might get frost bite. As he brought his head up he saw a hand reaching out to help him up. It was Kelly. When he met her eyes he all of a sudden wasn't cold anymore.  
  
"But what?" Suichi said very confused but he took the hand anyway.  
  
The day had passed faster than Kurama thought although all he was thinking about was the coldness he felt during gym. At the end of he day Kurama was sitting at the curb waiting for his Mom to come pick him up. Someone was comming he heard their footsteps. Someone had sat down next to him. Praying it wasn't someone from his rabbid fan girl mob he turned to face the person. It was Kelly but she didn't have a chipper voice when she talked.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked  
  
"What do you mean who am I? I am Suichi!" Kurama awnsered,  
  
"No your not your a demon. Who are you really?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"remember in gym how you were so friggid cold"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That was Makai weather. Normal ningens cant feel Makai weather"  
  
"I see"  
  
"So who are you really?"  
  
"Youko Kurama. The notorious bandit. But how did you know about the cold?"  
  
"I di..." BEEP!  
  
"Suichi hurry up I need to pick up your brother!" Shiori called from the car.  
  
Suichi turned to his mother "Be right there mother" but when he turned to face Kelly she was gone.  
  
In the shadows somewhere...  
  
"So he's Youko Kurama. I thought he croaked years ago!" Valerie said  
  
"Masami how come you didn't know about this?" Kelly asked  
  
"Well as you know he hides his spiritual energy very well. There was no way of telling with my powers!" Masami awnsered,  
  
"Don't you know how to read people!" Val yelled  
  
"It's not like I've got a Jagan! ok" Masami retorted sarcastically  
  
Then a creepy voice came from behind,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kelly sighed "Thats a good question why don't you think about it and get back to us!"  
  
"What do you want with Kurama?"  
  
Masami chuckled "Why do you care so much are you like his boyfriend!"  
  
A low ew was heard from Kelly and Valerie. Then barfing noises. And finally rolling on the floor doing a combo of all of the two.  
  
"Anyway why would we tell a shodowed figure?" Kelly responded  
  
and with that they felt the presence gone. 


	2. Return of the dark figure

A/N: Sorry for the LONG! wait but I am a lazy ass and I was also caught up in school! Well mostly I am a lazy ass but I will try to get a update every week! m kk so dont abandon me please!  
  
I would write a convo time but again I am to lazy maybe next time!  
  
I would also like to thank all of my reviewers! Expecially not-valerie hmm I wonder who you are? (check out Hikibou YYH43 a combo of me and Val)  
  
Erm Diable person I would like to say that I do not understand what you wrote one bit but Valerie translated for me. Uh Val is the Spanish one and I talk German.  
  
On wit die chapter  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A cold stare  
  
Kurama kept on glancing at Kelly. For one she was staring at him with that look in her eye as if she is thinking deeply.  
  
A cold look.  
  
A cold stare.  
  
It was the next day in class. Both Kurama and Kelly were uncomfortable in class but the idiotic teacher paired up to do an assignment. Unfortunatley for Kelly and Kurama they were paired up together.  
  
The assignment: interview your partner and figure out their lifestyle...  
  
"You have to find out..." the teacher said,  
  
she went on with a list....  
  
hobbies  
  
likes/dislikes  
  
family  
  
favorites  
  
friends  
  
pets  
  
anything, ect.  
  
Damn, Kelly thought. She didnt want anything to do with Suuichi or Kurama. but she may have a bit of fun...  
  
'Who is she' Kurama thought 'more so what is she, she is no normal ningen' he kept his eye on her as she walked over to his desk.  
  
putting on a rather fake cheery smile. Well one who can muster a smile and look dead tired at the same time.  
  
"So who shall go first?" She asked,  
  
"I'll interview you" Kurama exclaimed,  
  
'is that how he wants to play' Kelly thought 'I'll just have to invade his thoughts'  
  
Kurama smiled "Ok lets start with your full name!"  
  
"Kelly Anne Thompson"  
  
"Birthday?"  
  
"May 5th"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kelly...."  
  
"no who ARE YOU?" 'are you a demon'  
  
Kelly smirked of course she was, 'yes'  
  
Kurama's eyes widened,  
  
with innocent eyes Kelly looked at him "I dont understand your question" when in actuallity she understood perfectly.  
  
Kurama set down his notebook, "I know your a demon! You know I am a demon! Just explain to me who you are! What your powers are and then maybe we can be friends!"  
  
"We cant be friends! I cant tell you who I am or what powers I possess!"  
  
Masami was listening on the conversation. With a flick of her wrist Kelly's pen exploded all over her.  
  
"God Dammit!" Kelly roared " Hey teach can I go wash this off?"  
  
The teacher waved her off, Kelly figured it was a yes and left.  
  
'Thanks Masami I needed that!' Kelly thought  
  
Masami smirked 'thank me later you still need to figure out how to get out of this dilema with Suuichi'  
  
Kelly sighed but then went rigid as she heard the mysterious voice again but this time in her head.  
  
'dont test me onna what do you want with Kurama?' it asked  
  
'I told you I aint telling!' Kelly retorted  
  
'If you dont tell your dear friend Val is going to die and then Masami!'  
  
'you wouldn't you dont even know where they are!'  
  
'oh but I have her here with me'  
  
Kelly heard a faint cry for help.  
  
but again the voice was gone. "Let me go hell scum!" a girl yelled  
  
in the shadows the voice rang out "I give you and your onna 2 days to tell me then you die!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: as you see I like suspense...  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*breath*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
*cough*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*turns green*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*choking*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
.... is your authoress dead from hyperventilation check out next chapter  
  
uhhh wait... -_-;; never mind 


	3. Running

A/N: HELP SHE IS MAKING ME WRITE!!!! Well I guess you guys dont mind and if I dont do it know I never will!  
  
hehehehe  
  
Thank for yall reviewing...lately Ive been talking like a southerner... -_- ;; uhh...  
  
Kelly: convo time... by my self -_-;;  
  
K: Welcome to Kelly's first convo time!  
  
K: err... its kinda borring with nobodys here  
  
K: (starts crying hysterically) NOBODY LOVES ME (falls to the ground in a fetal position, rocking back and forth)  
  
Venice: pathetic  
  
K: er who are you?  
  
V: YOUR ALTER EGO!!  
  
K: what?  
  
V: well I am the opposite of you!  
  
K: so...  
  
V: see when you are sad I am happy, when you are confused I am all knowing, when you are weak I am strong, when you are...  
  
K: OK OK I GET IT!!!  
  
V: hehehe Idiot  
  
K: I AM NOT A IDIOT  
  
V: (giggling uncontrolably) ^_^ Yes you are!  
  
K: who is going to help me from the clutches of Venice?  
  
Kuwabara: ME!!  
  
K: AHH!! IT BURNS!! (runs around) IT BURNS!  
  
V: Actually it is...  
  
find out ending convo who really is KEllys helper!  
  
(in the yyh announcer voice) NEXT TIME ON CONVO TIME!  
  
K: please review!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~~^^~^~^~^~^^~~^~^^~~  
  
Running  
  
Running  
  
Running  
  
Everywhere but nowhere. Valerie was nowhere. But she was still running.  
  
Brown hair flaired behind behind her and sweat ran down her face. It ran down her face like she ran. Running to find her partner. Running to find her friend. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. What was she going to do. She cant tell this guy who she is. She cant tell Suuichi who she was. She was wanted.  
  
She was running.  
  
Running  
  
Running  
  
Running  
  
Running away from the autorities. Running to find her friend. She couldnt breath, she couldnt think. A haze of dizziness washed over her.  
  
Crash  
  
Fall  
  
She was hopeless, scared and alone. And it hurt as she hit the cement ground. And it hurt as a body fell on her. But she didn't care. She didn't care about the searing pain. She didn't care if the other person was in pain. She wanted, she needed to run, to breath. She needed to find her friend.  
  
"are you okay?" a concerned voice pierced through her mind.  
  
Who was this. She knew who he was. Ah yes it was...  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Kelly are you okay?" Suuichi asked  
  
Then everything went black and she knew nothing. Not everything, not anything.  
  
Kelly Woke up with a start "VALERIE!" she started breathing heavily. The sweat still ran down her face. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead and then she looked up.  
  
"Are you ok, Kelly?" Kurama asked  
  
"Kurama?" Kelly responded  
  
"Yes are you ok where were you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Valerie... Valerie somebody... Valerie!"  
  
"Whoes Valerie?"  
  
"my partner and friend... somebody kidnapped her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"a voice...I dont know... he was concerned with you?"  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama hissed under his breath  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing are you hungry or thirsty?"  
  
"Oh yes please!"  
  
Kurama left to get the food.  
  
Suffocating. No she really was suffocating. She was weezing. After a while she couldnt stand it and started to cry. Kurama sensing her crying ran up to his room where Kelly was.  
  
"Kelly whats wrong?"  
  
"I... cant... breath... very good!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have asthma" she started in a coughing.  
  
"Here" Kurama got behind her, he put his arms around her "now coppy the patterns in my breathing" Kelly would have blushed. IF SHE COULD but unfortunatly she cant.  
  
They sat there for a while listening to their patterns in their breathing. Kelly's breathing was still a bit uneven. They sat there untill both of them fell asleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: ITS TOO SERIOUS!!! sorry about the slowness of this chapter. It was suppose to get into the idea of Kelly's loyalness to her friends and blossoming love!  
  
Oliver: Hi I will help you from the evil clutches of VENICE  
  
V: or if Kelly feels like being evil  
  
O: then the GOOD clutches of VENICE  
  
K: WoW your cute  
  
O: thanx -_-;;  
  
K: THANK THE LORD YOU AINT KUWABARA  
  
V: Ill call him back  
  
K: NO!!  
  
V: YES!!  
  
O: (takes out random controller and presses the v button) HA DIE evil scum  
  
V: Why cant i move  
  
K: he pressed the Venice button MUHAHAHAHA  
  
O: (takes the controller out again and presses K) Ha ha  
  
K: hey your suppose to be on my side 


	4. First Kiss

A/N: She still is making me right! I WANNA BE LAZY!!  
  
Disclaimer: MINE ALL MINE!! oh your talking about yu yu hakusho I thought you were talking about the million dollars that was stolen last week... umm... well I dont own yu yu hakusho  
  
V: I WANT TO JUMP AND PLAY  
  
K: please can we sleep  
  
V: NOPE  
  
O: I say we write  
  
K: NO!  
  
V: YES  
  
K: 2+2=4!  
  
V: NO IT EQUALS 84,384,920,473,980,143  
  
O: Sry Kellys right! (presses the remote control)  
  
V: Body... not... functioning  
  
K: HAHAHAHAHHAHAH I like this Oliver dude!  
  
O: thanks Kelly  
  
V: what... about... me  
  
K: hmm what about you  
  
V: bitch  
  
~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A young girl sits in the dark. In front of her is a short man.  
  
"Seems your friends arent comming" he said  
  
"They will unless Kelly fell asleep on me again" Val said  
  
"So onna" he said taking her chin in his hand "are you going to tell me"  
  
Val turned her head "never"  
  
he turned her head around. His piercing ruby eyes stared at her.  
  
"this is for the safety of my only friend if you dont tell me I will kill you"  
  
"then kill me"  
  
He stared at her some more then pressed his lips on hers. Val's eyes widened, she then closed them and enjoyed.  
  
"hn first kiss?" Hiei asked  
  
"yes"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first signs of light shone into Kurama's room. On the bed were two bodies. Kurama's back was up against the wall and Kelly's head was on his sholder. In the durration of the night she had turned around and know she was pressed up against his chest.  
  
Kelly woke up and started staring at his face. 'no attachments remember'  
  
"breathing ok?" Kurama asked  
  
"Yes thank you for helping me" She responded  
  
They sat there in silence for another hour untill Kelly remembered why she was here in the first place.  
  
"oh Kurama I have to go"  
  
"Why? cant you stay here?"  
  
"No I have to look for Valerie"  
  
"I can help you"  
  
"That would be great, thank you"  
  
They got up and then freshend up. Kurama tried to put a mental link with Hiei but he couldnt.  
  
They searched for hours to no availad (i dunno I made it up or I spelled it wrong)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You may be happy to know that they are searching for you"  
  
"really both Kelly and Masami!"  
  
"No Kelly and Kurama"  
  
"oh no"  
  
"what?"  
  
"no attachments grr I told her not to hang around him!"  
  
"What about me"  
  
"What about you"  
  
"you arent attached to me"  
  
"You kidnapped me then you threatened my life asnd then you kiss me without my permission I dont think that qualifys as attachment!"  
  
"hn"  
  
~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~  
  
A/N: Sorry it kinda is slow moving but ya know ya gotta feel the love!  
  
anyway I am trying out for the school play and I kinda am tied up and I yeah so...  
  
V: I hate you all  
  
K: I love you  
  
O: 0_o!  
  
K: Did I just say that!  
  
V: Yes  
  
K: grr I hate you  
  
V: I love you  
  
O: 0_o!  
  
K: I dont see where this is going?  
  
V: well you see Oliver is going to press the V and K button then were going to...  
  
O: freeze good!!  
  
V&K: review! 


	5. to find

A/N: back again and Im having difficulties writeing this chapter.  
  
V: I hope Oliver isnt around  
  
K: I love Oliver  
  
O: Im right here  
  
V: god no  
  
K: OLIVER!  
  
V: Oli where you from  
  
O: why do you ask  
  
V: curious  
  
O: England why?  
  
K: shouldn't you have a stronger accent  
  
O: not like the reviewers care (a/n thank yall for reviewing)  
  
V: well maybe they do  
  
O: they cant even hear me  
  
K: oh  
  
O: why are we having this disscution  
  
K: I dunno  
  
V: cuase  
  
O: wierdos all of ya! please review  
  
K: have a nice chapter  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Where is Kelly and Val?" Masami exclaimed  
  
They were all supose to meet up at the alley way at 3 and it was already 4.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" a guy asked  
  
"Oh Hi Jay! I was suppose to meet Kelly here but shes a no show!"  
  
"OH well earlier I saw her and Suuichi running around"  
  
"really! Do you know what they were doing?"  
  
"not a clue!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They still werent able to find any trace of Valerie.  
  
"shit what are we going to do!"  
  
Kurama tried once again to put up a mental link with Hiei. He finally suceeded.  
  
(^mental link^)  
  
^Hiei what are you doing with Val^  
  
^ its none of your concern Kitsune^  
  
^yes it is were looking for you^  
  
^oh well thats not what I saw^  
  
^ I was helping help her now where are you^  
  
^ in Makai!^  
  
^ bring her back to Ningenkai Hiei or I will tell Koenma on you^  
  
^hn^  
  
"Kurama KURAMA! whats up?" Kelly said  
  
"Oh nothing I just spaced out!" Kurama responded  
  
Just then Botan came flying on her oar " Kurama a urgent message was sent by Lord Koenma! He wants to meet with the whole gang now!"  
  
"Botan can this wait I am helping Kelly find her friend!" Kurama said but when he turned around she was gone.  
  
~At Koenma's Office~  
  
"Wheres Hiei?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Dunno" Botan said  
  
Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama were all sitting at a round table in Koenma's office. Koenma walked in.  
  
"Ok I have a new mission for you!" he said "there are 3 Makai theives who found a way into ningenkai after they were caught!"  
  
"We have no specific details on them except that they are very skilled and are chalenging the name of Yoko Kurama! We also know that one of them is half ice apparition and half kitsune, another one is half Ice and half fire, and the last is a earth apparition"  
  
"where are we to find these theives?" Kurama asked  
  
"Well it is said that two of them go to Your school Kurama. The last one were not sure about"  
  
"What artifacts have they stole?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Just about anything you can imagine from money to gold"  
  
Soon the meeting ended and Kurama went back to Ningenkai to find Kelly. Which was easy enough  
  
"Oiy there you are?" Kurama called to Kelly  
  
"Oh Hi!" she said looking around "is that ferry girl with you?"  
  
"No why"  
  
She stopped being all sketchy "Phew now to help Val!"  
  
"I think I know where Val is"  
  
^Hiei bring Valerie to Ningenkai^  
  
^No^  
  
^WHAT why?^  
  
^hn fine!^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl was half asleep on top of a man.  
  
"Come onna were going to Ningenkai!" Hiei, the shrimpitized man  
  
"what why?" Val, the girl whom suddenly awoken due to tapping into Hiei's conversation with Kurama. Evidently they were looking for her. She was kind of sad that they were to be split up.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: FINALLY I finished the chapter!  
  
phew!  
  
O: Oiy where did everyone go?  
  
V&K snickers in the back round  
  
O takes out the remote control whom we are going to call bob for now on, anyway, he takes it out and presses K and V.  
  
K: damn it  
  
V: fuck you  
  
O: well at least I found you!  
  
K: you didnt have to use Bob  
  
V: grr  
  
O: ^_^ well review now! 


	6. Fight

A/N: Ahh sry for the long wait (or was it long Im not sure) hmm! puzzling...anyway back to my original thing Val and I had a bet! If Hiei had fangs in his demon form. The loser would have to write the next 2 chapters for your own story, 1 chapter for top 10 things, doctor, choose your own adventure, and twisted fairy tales. Sadly I lost. It was quiet funny I screamed NO then fell to the floor on my knees and just laid on the floor. Then I tried to Kill Val but couldnt due to our peace treaty, which evidently was missing untill this encounter.  
  
MORE NEWS! Val and I almost died on Thursday 13th. You guys know the big winds well Val and I were walking from her house to my house. When we got to this part of the court I call the cresent.   
  
Val said "It looks like the trees are going to fall on us!"  
  
All of a sudden CRACK a HUMONGOUS tree branch fell. It even started rolling after us.  
  
So we ran, ran like our lives depended upon it, which it did. We ran REALLY fast.  
  
When we got into my house we heard something that sounded like thunder but it wasnt. So Val called her mom to come pick her up. About 1 min later Val came back.  
  
They took me to the cresant. The whole tree fell. It was everywhere the sidewalk is now busted.  
  
The scary thing was that if we were to have left Vals house 10 secs later, which we were going to cause We needed to find the peace treaty. we wouldve been crush by the tree.  
  
so you would be authorless!.  
  
sorry I dont feel like a convo time I already wrote a lot for you guys.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Come Kelly!" Kurama said pulling her.  
  
"Where are we going Kurama!" Kelly retorted  
  
It looked like that they were heading to a very seculded part of the park. Kelly started to panick, what the hell was he taking her THERE, obviously they would be alone. 'No attachments! but he is kind of cute. Get your head out of the gutter' When they got there Kelly started figgeting.  
  
Kurama realizing her figitiss(if thats a word) "Were here to meet Val" he explained  
  
"OH" 'phew' Kelly sighed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei STOP!" Val yelled  
  
"What is it Onna!" Hiei belowed  
  
"My name Is Val and I dont want to leave!"  
  
"Dont be crazy onna you have to go back You cant defend yourself in this world!"  
  
"VAL! ITS VAL! and I can too defend my self!"  
  
"really prove it!"  
  
Val eyes went black for a second.  
  
"What the hell did you do ONNA!" Hiei belowed he couldnt move.  
  
"easy Jaganshi I froze your body" Val smirked  
  
Hiei easily unfroze himslef. He took out his katana and charged at her. She easily dodged it.  
  
"You call that an attack come on Hiei I know you've done better!"  
  
Right when she said that Hiei swung his katana unexpectantly to the right. She let out a cry of surprize and took the katana in her hand and it started to melt.  
  
"Clever" Hiei exclaimed while connecting his fist into her face.  
  
Val stumbled back but ran towards him. Hiei vanished and reapeared behind her. But Val was ready she swung her leg behind her and slashed Hiei on the face.  
  
A small cut appeared. She took advantage of his surprize and kick him where the sun dont shine. He fell to the ground moaning in pain.   
  
He opened his Jagan and binded Val in rings (sorta like what he did with Yusuke in their 1st fight)  
  
"Let me go!" Val screeched  
  
He limped over to her and took her chin in his hand. He pushed his lips firmly on hers. But considering this was still a fight Val bit him hard on the toungh.  
  
She set his surrounding grounds on fire and inside the circle where Hiei was she made it freezing cold with hail as large as tennis balls falling on Hiei.  
  
But Hiei just ran out of the circle.  
  
"Its time to die Val!" Hiei snarled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whats taking them so long" Kelly complained, she was still a tad bit nervous.  
  
"I dont know" Kurama responded he was getting anxious and nervous.  
  
They were sitting on a big rock in the middle of the clearing. Kelly unsubconsionly put her head on Kurama's sholder.  
  
"Kelly?" he expected a witty remark from her by now but when he looked at her he found that she was asleep.  
  
'she looks so peaceful asleep' he thought 'I wish I can figure out more about her'  
  
'which you wont I know you work for Koenma!' Kelly said to him in telapathy  
  
"Huh!" he looked at her but she was still asleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: I wanted to put a fight scene. the fight will end next chapter. Oh next chapter we will see a bit more of K&K little of M&J and hardly any of H&V.  
  
K: CONVO TIME  
  
V: NO CONVO TIME!!  
  
O: Review  
  
K: CONVO TIME  
  
O: NO (presses bob's kand V button)  
  
V: WHY DID YOU PRESS THE V BUTTON  
  
O: wanted to 


	7. Kissed by a rose

A/N: Yadadada still part of the bet! ahh torture 7 fucking chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I dont think I did one yet but for ever more. Anyway I dont own Kurama (sobs uncontrollably) or YYH. But I do own Jay, Masami, Valerie, and Kelly. But if youd like to use them I gots no prob (hint hint) na jk but yeah sure... aww fuck it.  
  
Today our student counsler came into my ss room and gos " Hey I am the Lost and found Wiener" cause her last name is Wiener but ya know it just sounds sooo wrong.  
  
We had an improve assembly today... it was quiet funny!  
  
K: I am too lazy too write convo time  
  
O: poo I am only in convo time were am I suppose to go Anime imagination heaven!  
  
V: sure if ya wanna  
  
O: bitch (presses bob which now I realize sounds quiet discusting)  
  
K: review!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"prepare to die Val!" Hiei snarled  
  
"At least you remembered my name!" Val retorted  
  
Hiei ran towards her and stabbed a hole through her stomach. Val yelped in surprize and started couching up blood. She fell to her knees in pain.  
  
Hiei smirked but then realized she was in serious pain and had SERIOUS injuries.  
  
He started to panick. He picked her up and brought her to the portal  
  
'the kitsune will know what to do. he better know what to do!' he thought  
  
He got to the portal in about 5 seconds. He came out the other side he saw Kurama and Kelly sleeping.  
  
"Kitsune!" Hiei hissed.  
  
"KITSUNE!" he said a bit louder  
  
Hiei started shaking Kurama but to no availid.  
  
"DAMNED KITSUNE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you help me find her" Masami asked  
  
"Sure why not?" Jay awsnered  
  
They searched for hours (wow seems a lot of searching is going on in my story)  
  
"Where could they have gone!" Masami complained as they sat down at a bench in the park. (dun dun duhhhh)  
  
Jay just smiled and they sat there until the sun started setting  
  
"You should really go I dont want to take up too much of your time!" Masami said  
  
Jay smiled (too cheery) "no its ok I didnt really have anything to do anyway" He faced her  
  
He also noticed that their faces were VERY close together. He started blushing but closed the space between their faces.  
  
She enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds they pulled away. She blushed but ran from him saying apologies over her sholders. 'no attachments' she thought (sound familair)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei didn't know what to do. She surley was going to die soon. Maybe Yukina can help her, so he took her to Genkais temple.  
  
"hmm Hiei?" Kurama started to wake up but Hiei was already miles away.  
  
Kurama woke up Kelly "hey I think we missed Val"  
  
"WHAT!" Kelly exploded  
  
"well we fell asleep and I am a heavy sleeper I guess you are to?"  
  
"We Have To Find HER!" Kelly said while getting up but she fell down agian due to wearyness  
  
"you should stay down for a while youre still a bit weak. Val will be fine"  
  
"You possitive!"  
  
"Yes Im sure nothing is wrong with her"  
  
She set her head back on his sholder and sighed. It was getting harder for her not to become attached to Kurama.  
  
She looked at his face only to find he was doing the same.  
  
Her eyes widened and she tried to blush (keyword tried its pretty sad)  
  
She realized that his eyes were the most remarkable color of green and he realized that her eyes were as rich as chocolate.  
  
He bent down to capture her lips on his. They both leaned in more. They sat there in one sweet kiss when Kelly broke away wispering in his ear that they should find Valerie.  
  
Meanwhile Kelly was a bit scared, she wasnt suppose to get emotionally attached to anyone but her partners.  
  
And at that thought they went in search of Val... yet again.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Is it to short I dunno!  
  
anyways I am to lazy to write a convo time and I wanna read With a French Maid in Kaibas Room! and I cant read it untill I finish writting it. Vals rule -_-;; damned bet!  
  
One more announcement:  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	8. Found

A/N: No beginning convo but you MUST READ ENDING CONVO!!  
  
Disclaimer: same old same old  
  
O: Review!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei quickly got Valerie to Genkai's temple. Yukina healed her asking no questions but ended up weak and tired. Hiei cursed himself for being caught up in the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Kelly had run into Masami and Jay and now they were on their way to Genkais temple.  
  
"So Kelly where were you? what made you so busy that you out of all people forgot about our meeting?" Masami asked  
  
Kelly yet again tried to attempt blushing thinking about her time with Kurama. She truely enjoyed it but soon he will figure out who she is and then she'll have to never see him again, so she decided to distance herself.  
  
"Oh I was looking for Val and I fell asleep!" Kelly awnsered  
  
Kurama and Jay were talking about something that Kelly had no interest in.  
  
"Im worried, Kelly!" Masami said in a wisper  
  
"hm about...?" Kelly asked  
  
"I think we all are getting to emotionally attached to some one." She sadi looking towards Jay "I know its all a part of our job but I mean even demons need mates sometime"  
  
"I know what you mean but I've been a theif over 300 years and I aint gonna quit now!" Kelly responded still in a wisper  
  
They got to Genkais temple. Genkai let them in informing them that Hiei was indeed here.  
  
They went to the room Val was sleeping in.  
  
"VAL!" Kelly and Masami yelled and ran towards her. Jay following along.  
  
Kelly turned towards Hiei.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" she yelled  
  
"I impaled her stomach" Hiei responded  
  
"YOU WHAT HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
"She still good I got Yukina to heal her"  
  
"BUT WHY DID YOU IMPALE HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"hn"  
  
"I WANT A BETTER AWNSER! NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH HURTING MY FRIENDS!" she ran at him  
  
Unfortunatly for her Kurama caught her in mid jump.  
  
"LET ME AT IM! LET ME AT IM!" she yelled  
  
"Calm down Kelly ok" Kurama said  
  
She pouted and turned back to Val.  
  
Hiei and Kurama went to the sitting room (or whatever ya wanna call it) to find Yusuke, Kuwabara, a VERY drowzy Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Genkai, and Koenma.  
  
"We got new information on the makai thieves" Koenma said  
  
"Yup and they are real hotties! OW!" Yusuke screamed after Keiko hit him upside the head  
  
"Oh... let me see the picture" Kurama asked  
  
"Anxious now arent we? Kurama?" Kuwabara said wigglin his eyebrows  
  
"No not really just curious" Kurama responded not caring about Kuwabara's comment  
  
"Here" Koenma handed the picture to him  
  
Kurama looked at the picture. There was 3 girls "...oh..."  
  
Hiei looked at the picture "Fuck no! well I kind of knew there was something fishy!"  
  
Kurama still was astounded "This is..."  
  
Hiei turned toward Kurama "Kelly wants a ferret so read the ending convo or else!"  
  
(Ok so thats not part of the story -_-;; but Please you have to read ending convo!)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K: I want a ferret!  
  
V: ahh wouldnt it be so cute to have a ferret  
  
K: But my evil father wouldnt let me get one so heres my plan of action take it away Oliver  
  
O: Kelly is going to write a very developed essay then going to make a petition  
  
V: we would like to ask you to help with our petition  
  
K: Yes if you think I should get a ferret or if you are a very nice reviewer please...  
  
O: Leave your first name, last initial and state(if you live in the us) or country (if ya live in a diff country from the us)  
  
K: please Id really appriciate it cause I really want a ferret  
  
V: we will update on the whole ferret bis later  
  
O: but right know review  
  
(presses Bob for no reason at all!) 


	9. into and out of

A/N: this is going to be an abnormally long post!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kelly, Val, Masami, and Jay! Hehe that makes me happy!  
  
but I dont own anything else  
  
Thanks for your reviews expecially the ones who read ending convo and actually helped along with my petition  
  
if ya didnt read it... then read todays ending convo! pretty please with sugar on top!  
  
~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~  
  
Kurama still was astounded "This is Kelly, Val, and Masami!" he exclaimed  
  
"You mean the chicks upstairs?" Yusuke asked  
  
Hiei quickly grabbed Yusuke by the throat  
  
"Hiei! Stop!" Kurama yelled  
  
"Ill have to bring them to reikai jail, you do know that. They are very natorious theives" Koenma said  
  
"Hn" Hiei replaid as he casually walked up the stairs with Kurama behind him  
  
"Just let us talk to them" Kurama said  
  
Once they were upstairs Kuwabara said "I think the shrimp and Kurama have fallen in love!"  
  
"No duh Einstein its a tad obvious!" Yusuke yelled  
  
Hiei and Kurama came upstairs to see the 3 girls conversing  
  
"Where did Jay go?" Kurama asked  
  
"Home" Masami simply stated  
  
"We need to talk!" Hiei grunted  
  
Kurama nodded   
  
"Ok" Val and Kelly said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another room  
  
"So your a theif" Hiei said  
  
"Yes" Val said looking down in shame  
  
"Hn" Hiei said walking out  
  
"are you mad?" Val asked  
  
all she got was a grunt from Hiei. She took this as a yes and walked back into her room, she was feeling a tad bit groggy. Before she could walk she fell unconsious due to too much strain on her healing wounds.  
  
Hiei turned and caught her before she hit the ground and brought her back to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile witht eh others...  
  
Koenma and Botan had gone back to Rekai, Keiko had to do some errands for her mother and the rest were having a splendid time drinking tea untill...  
  
a demon had ripped throught the walls very unexpectantly catching everybody of guard. They all fell unconsious, which was kind of pathetic due to this was a C class demon.  
  
All comotion fell to death ears of Val and Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silence....  
  
Kurama just stood there staring at Kelly for about 5 minutes.  
  
"so... you going to talk?" Kelly asked quietly  
  
"Im just disapointed.. you mislead me this whole time and I have been hiding you from the Rekain Police" Kurama stated  
  
"I know I didnt want to get attached.." Kelly said solemnly  
  
"Yes well other people get attached you know and now you have to go to the police" He said  
  
"Your going to turn me in" Kelly stated very hurt  
  
"Of coarse what your doing is wrong and I work for Koenma I cant just..." He said not finishing his sentence  
  
"Kurama.." Pain evident in her eyes  
  
He stared into her eyes and she instantly became mezmorized.  
  
He walked over to her and held her chin in his hand as a tear sled down her cheek.  
  
He instantly kissed the tear away just as more started to fall.  
  
He gazed at her and closed the distance between their lips. They shared a very passionate kiss. His tounge entwited with hers as they hugged their bodies together with as much force as each could muster.  
  
She suddenly heard his thoughts as if he wanted her to read them.  
  
'I've waited over centuries for some one to love. I would use woman as just a toy, Ive never actually understood love. Ive never felt it untill I met you. and its hard knowing that the one you love was what you never want to be... again'  
  
Kelly broke from their kiss and looked at his watery eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kelly said quietly  
  
Kurama was about to respond but the demon came crashing in stabbing Kurama in his side. Kuram was thrown to the other side of the room, too weak to get up.  
  
"KURAMA!" Kelly yelled  
  
She instantly became furious.   
  
The demon being a very stupid demon slashed her face with his claws. he looked to see her bleed but was astounded that she didnt   
  
"Why dont you bleed!" the demon asked  
  
"easy dimwit, whom I am going to call Yugi for now on! I am the most powerful Ice Apparition! Even my blood is frozen!" Kelly smirked  
  
Yugi was kind of freaked "But I hear you were only half Ice apparition" Yugi said  
  
"So I am still more powerful than any ice apparition, so what if I am half kitsune it only adds to my hearing, elagence, speed, ect." Kelly smirked widened  
  
Kurama gasped  
  
"I dont believe that!" Yugi screamed as he slashed her against the stomach only to find that she didnt bleed.  
  
Yugi started to sweat. He looked at Kelly then to Kurama. He then lunged at Kurama.  
  
Kelly's eyes widened "NO! YOU BASTARD!"  
  
She lunged at Yugi with an Ice dagger in her hand.  
  
Tears weld up in her eyes as the dagger pierced through his heart.  
  
"Nobody threatens Kurama without being killed by me!" Kelly yelled at Yugi before he was evaporated.  
  
Kelly smiled at the foolish yugi. She turned to Kurama  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked  
  
"Ill be fine." Kurama said as he tried to stand up  
  
She ran to Kurama and helped him up.  
  
"Let me heal your wounds" Kelly said  
  
He nodded. Kelly's eyes turned clear which kind of freaked out Kurama. He stood up instantly as his wound didn't hurt anymore.  
  
"I didn't know you can heal people" He said  
  
"Well I know a lot" Kelly smirked  
  
Hiei came in "What happened here?"  
  
"Nothing Hiei" Kurama said  
  
"Where is Val?" Kelly asked  
  
"sleeping" Hiei responded  
  
He left after that. Kurama turned towards you  
  
"So your blood really is frozen" He asked  
  
"Yes but I can unfreeze it" Kelly responded  
  
"How?"  
  
Kelly's hair turned clear(but you could still see she had hair and you couldnt see her scalp)...  
  
her eyes turned clear  
  
she became slightly taller  
  
she grew fox ears and tail  
  
her nails became claws  
  
she looked like a kitsune  
  
Kurama looked into her eyes "Well I always thought that the saying 'your eyes are the window to your soul' was fake but in your case its absolutly true" then kissed her very lightly.  
  
He brought his hand to hold her face but realized it was drenched in blue blood.  
  
He stared at her blood and realized her clothes were also drenched in it.  
  
He looked at her face to see blood trickle down to her lips.  
  
"I thought you couldnt bleed" Kurama said while licking the blood off of his hand  
  
"If you havent notice I turned into my kitsune form" Kelly exclaimed  
  
All of a sudden she started to swoon. Kurama could tell that she had paled at the loss of blood.  
  
"You should turn back to your apparition form" kurama said almost pleadingly  
  
She did so and stopped bleeding.  
  
"Why dont you heal yourself?" kurama asked  
  
She smiled lightly "I already used my healing powers on you. I can only heal once a day"  
  
Kurama stared at the ground a small thanks was muttered.   
  
he looked up to meet her now brown eyes "I just have one more question. You remember the your first day in school? Well in gym you cheated by using a string of spirit energy. How did you do that apparitions and kitsune dont specialize in that type of spirit energy?"  
  
Kelly awnsered "Well My friends and I.. we studied the Dark scriptures and mastered the dark powers"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened  
  
"Im sorry Ill leave, youll never hear of me again" She turned to leave  
  
"Stay" Kurama asked  
  
"If I stay the Rekain police will come after me and as a theif my number 1 rule is to never get caught! Plus Im pretty sure you hate me now"  
  
"What gave you that idea"  
  
"If you dont let me go Ill erase your mind of me!" Kelly said very coldly  
  
Kurama shivered "dont"  
  
"are you going to let me go"  
  
"I cant! Ill be letting the team down and..."  
  
Kelly smiled solemnly her eyes turned black.  
  
Kurama froze and started pleading with her not to but she didnt listen.  
  
A tear fell down Kurama's cheek as the whole world fell into darkness. Kurama's body fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Suichi" kelly said as she left the room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly started to run as tears fell down her cheeks. She bursted into Valerie's room.  
  
"Come Val we are leaving" she said  
  
"Already! do I get to say good bye to Hiei?" Val asked  
  
"No! You cant we are leaving!" Her eyes turned red in anger  
  
"Did you erase Kurama's mind of you?" Val asked  
  
"I had to he was going to turn us in" Kelly said pleadingly  
  
Val nodded as they quickly escaped Genkai's temple undetected  
  
~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~  
  
A/N: I am rather proud of myself. Val made me write a 12 page chapter  
  
anywho...  
  
K: I want a ferret!  
  
V: ahh wouldnt it be so cute to have a ferret  
  
K: But my evil father wouldnt let me get one so heres my plan of action take it away Oliver  
  
O: Kelly is going to write a very developed essay then going to make a petition  
  
K: grr... moving on  
  
V: we would like to ask you to help with our petition  
  
K: Yes if you think I should get a ferret or if you are a very nice reviewer please...  
  
O: Leave your first name, last initial and state(if you live in the us) or country (if ya live in a diff country from the us)   
  
K: please Id really appriciate it cause I really want a ferret  
  
V: we will update on the whole ferret bis later  
  
O: but right know review  
  
H: hn 


	10. All thats relative the end

A/N: If you niticed durring my story I switch from Suuichi to Kurama. Its for a reason, cause I use Suu if he is pretending to be Suu and Kur if at times he is like kur. whatever it is hard to explain  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Suichi Minamino was walking to gym, while talking to his friend Jay.  
  
"It's too bad Masami moved back to New York." Jay said sadly  
  
"Yes that is unfortunate. I know you liked her" Suichi responded  
  
Jay smiled "Yes very unfortunate, its also too bad that Kelly moved back also"  
  
"Kelly who?" Kurama asked  
  
"You dont remember Kelly! You hung out with her everyday she was here?" Jay said  
  
"I dont know anyone by the name of Kelly!" Suuichi stated  
  
Jay decided they had got into a arguement and dropped the subject.  
  
All of a sudden Kurama felt Hiei's presence.   
  
"Jay? I have to use the boys room, would you mind going ahead with out me and tell the teacher Ill be late?" Suuichi asked  
  
"No problem" Jay said walking in the opposite direction Kurama was going  
  
When Kurama reached out to the court Hiei jumped out of the tree he was sitting in.  
  
"Where did they go?" Hiei asked  
  
"Who?" Kurama questioned  
  
"Valerie, Kelly, and Masami!"  
  
"Who is Valerie and Kelly? All I know is that Masami moved back to New York" Kurama stated "why do people keep on asking me about this Kelly girl"  
  
"What are you talking about Kitsune! KELLY! VAL!... you dont remember? Hiei asked  
  
Kurama gave him a look "Remember what Hiei?"  
  
Hiei stared at him and then ran off  
  
Suuichi returned to his gym class. He kept on thinking about this Kelly girl. For as long as he could REMEMBER he had never met a Kelly before, not in his human or demon life.  
  
Every time he thought of this Kelly girl a picture of a girl formed in his head. The first image was a girl, his age, sleeping in his bed. She had brown hair and brown eyes and tanish skin.  
  
The second image was the same girl except she was awake and she had a few different features. A very noticable change was that she was a kitsune and she had blue blood all over her. She also had clear hair and clear eyes. Her tail and ears were silver like his own.   
  
He felt attached to these pictures  
  
She was truely a work of art  
  
After school Suuichi took a walk to the park. He went to his favortie, most secluded part of the park. He sat down on a large rock.  
  
Another picture flashed through his mind. It was of the same girl but he was in the picture. They were sleeping on the same rock.  
  
The girl looked distressed but comfortable.  
  
Kurama sighed not knowing who this girl is. He guessed it was this girl Kelly.  
  
If only he could remember.  
  
He looked up to see Botan soaring down on her oar.  
  
"What brings you to Ningenkai?" Kurama asked  
  
"Koenma needs to see you!" Botan exclaimed  
  
"Really! What for?" Kurama asked  
  
"About those Makai Thieves" Botan said  
  
"What thieves?"  
  
"What do you mean, what theives! I was never told of any thieves!" Kurama explained  
  
"Kurama are you crazy you were there when we told you about this mission!"  
  
"Mission? What Mission?"  
  
"The mission to catch the makai thieves Kelly, Valerie, and Masami!"  
  
"Masami! She isn't a thieve"  
  
"Yes she is you told us yourself!"  
  
Eventually they got to Koenma's office. Koenma was in his teen form.  
  
"Where are they!" He talked with power and authorty  
  
"Who?" Kurama asked  
  
"You know very well who, Kurama! Your hiding them aren't you! You helped them escape, you and Hiei!" Koenma screamed  
  
"I dont know what your talking about Koenma!"   
  
"Kurama you know harboring a fugative is illegal and you can get arrested for it! Know if you hand them over I wont press charges!"  
  
"I am not hiding anyone" Kurama said calmly  
  
"BULL SHIT! I KNOW VERY WELL YOU LOVE KELLY!"  
  
Kurama became angry, his eyes turned gold and he started snarling  
  
"I dont love anyone except okaasan!" Kurama growled  
  
Koenma was getting scared "Then I have no choice than to imprision you!"  
  
Guards came and took Kurama away. Strangly he didn't object. But that didn't cease with their harsh handeling. They soon came to a dark stingy part of the castle.  
  
On the walls was decaying moss and brown water puddles all over the floor. They soon got to the cells.  
  
As they past the first one Kurama saw Rando, then some of the other demons they had battled. The guards stopped at a very high secured cell. Kurama looked inside to see Hiei.  
  
The guards opened the cell and threw Kurama in with Hiei.  
  
"So Koenma bitched to you too?" Hiei asked passively  
  
Kurama didn't respond thinking that it was pretty obvious.  
  
"I contacted Val earlier with my Jagan" Hiei said glancing at Kurama  
  
"If only I knew who she was, then I would try to sraigten this out. Though for some reason I think I do know who they are" Kurama said  
  
"In time you'll remember"  
  
"What do you mean by that Hiei" Kurama turned to look at the koorime but he could tell the koorime was finished talking  
  
Kurama sighed and laid down on the bunk. Hiei sat at the barred window looking at the full moon.  
  
They both fell asleep that way.  
  
~Kurama's Dream~  
  
Kurama was flying in front of a full moon. One of his plants had made butterfly wings for him to fly.  
  
In his hands was a vixen. She looked like the girl from the picture in his memory except she wasn't bleeding.  
  
He smiled at the beuaty he was holding. He looked at her and love consumed his heart.  
  
She awoke from her slumber and looked into his eyes. He saw icy mountains in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly he was transported to the icy mountains. He became very cold due to the harsh weathers. He shivered. A grumble noise came from the the snowy floors.  
  
He looked up to see snow falling, an avalance. He was about to run when he found the girl. She didnt move, she didnt see, or acknowlage the avalange.  
  
He ran towards her grabbing her and running into a cave. The cave had many treasures in it.  
  
She immediatly went to the treasures and stared putting it into the bag she held. He watched her as she turned into Korounue.  
  
Kurama went to snatch the gold instead of helping the girl. Korounue snickered and left the cave.  
  
Kurama took out a bamboo sword and aimed it at Korounue.  
  
He threw it.  
  
It was getting closer and closer to Korounues retreating form.  
  
Closer and closer and closer.  
  
It was about to hit him when...  
  
"Kurama! Kurama! wake up we need to get you out of here!" the girl said  
  
"w-what! Who are you!" Kurama asked  
  
"shh! want us to get caught!" the girl said  
  
Kurama went to glance at Hiei but found him missing.  
  
"Wait wheres Hiei" kurama asked  
  
"He left with Val!" the girl responded  
  
"Wait your Kelly arent you!" Kurama said a bit more loudly  
  
"Yes I am but we have to get out of here! Hurry!" Kelly said hushed  
  
"No we arent" Kurama said talking normally "I am going to hand you into Koenma!"  
  
Kelly pleaded "Please dont! Ill explain everything later just come with me"  
  
Kurama reculently went with her.  
  
Soon they were in Makai.  
  
Kurama looked around still no sign of Hiei.  
  
"So who are you and why do people keep on asking me about you!" Kurama said  
  
"Kurama" Kelly said holding his face in her hands "You dont remember anything?"  
  
"No"  
  
He saw her eyes turn clear and instantly memories flooded back into his mind.  
  
He clutched his head and dropped to his knees.  
  
He then unconsious at Kelly's feet.  
  
"Sleep Kurama!" She said tenderly while dragging him into her cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I feel bad for Kurama" Val said cuddiling closer to Hiei  
  
They were in a tree in Makai.  
  
"Hn" Hiei responded  
  
"Do you think what Kelly did was right" Val asked  
  
"No"  
  
"oh"  
  
Hiei took her face in his hand and forced her to look at him  
  
"You better not do that to me!" Hiei hissed  
  
"I wont" she responded  
  
He pressed his lips gingerly on hers.  
  
They kissed for a while. Hiei wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her closser.  
  
He tore his lips off of hers and gently kissed her neck, nipping now and then.  
  
He took his fangs and carefully caressed her neck with his fangs.  
  
She shivered at the contact of flesh verse fang.  
  
He stopped and pulled her so her head rest on his chest.  
  
There they fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the morning when Kurama woke up.  
  
He realized he was on a comfortable bed. Then he tried to figure out what he did before he fell asleep but his aching headache disenabled him to think hard.  
  
He did realize that he wasnt the only person in the bed.  
  
He looked over to the other body that was still asleep.  
  
He then smiled.  
  
He found love while looking at the other person.  
  
Kurama took his hand and careful not to wake her brushed her hair out of his face. He remembered.  
  
Everything  
  
and it made him happy  
  
it made him complete  
  
Her eyes started opening. She realized that Kurama was awake and tillted her head upwards toward him.  
  
"Kelly" he said  
  
He smiled "I love you"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it! They got away!" Koenma said banging his fist on the desk  
  
"Toddler why dont you just let them be!" Yusuke said  
  
"No I cant! They are breaking the law!"  
  
"But I mean they are in love! Just leave it at that!"  
  
"The law is the Law, Yusuke!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are they" Hiei asked looking at Val  
  
"Im not sure, well just have to look!" Val said  
  
"No lets just go kill some random demons"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly smiled "ditto! but I have to still run"  
  
"No you dont!" Kurama said  
  
"Yes I do! getting a bit despret eh!"  
  
"Dont leave not again!"  
  
"You have to go back to ningenkai and I am going to stay here as a thief!"  
  
"Let me come"  
  
"no you worked hard to clear your name"  
  
"Fine" Kurama said walking out of the cave "Ill return to okaasan and live a life without love"  
  
"bye" Kelly said quietly  
  
He walked out of the cave without turning back, no tears fell from is emerald eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~a year later~  
  
Kurama walked the usual blocks to get to school. He hadnt seen nor heard of Kelly since that day.  
  
Hiei had stayed with Valerie as a theif and both of them are on the 10 ten most wanted list. Hiei did sent Kurama a letter once saying 'Once a thief always a thief' no name was signed but Kurama knew it was Hiei who sent the letter.  
  
Koenma had dropped all charges thinking that Kurama was under some sort of 'spell' Kelly casted on him. Koenma said something about a foolish Hiei and that Kurama was smarter than that.  
  
Masami was never heard from again and neither was Jay. Jay moved to New York in search of Masami. Hes been gone for a year. Kurama use to get letters from Jay once a week  
  
then once a month  
  
and then the letters just stopped.  
  
All the letters had something in common.  
  
The first sentence went "Still no sign of Masami but I will look harder"  
  
His conclusion is that she went to Makai with Valerie and Kelly and Hiei. Kurama dreamt many times of Kelly, Valerie, Masami, and Hiei living in a Kelly's cave in Makai having a jolly ol' time.  
  
And then he would dream of being with them and helping them on stealing. Then he dreamt of going back to the cave with his best friend and love of his life and snuggle by the fire with Kelly while Val and Hiei sat together at the window and Masami would go into her room.  
  
He wished he could do this but he couldn't the chances of it were slim.  
  
He got into class and sat down by the window. The bell rang.  
  
The teacher walked in and started talking "Class we have a new student today! She's an extange student from New York"  
  
A girl walked in. Suuichi didn't look up, he didn't care.  
  
All of a sudden he herd a voice next to him "May I sit it's the only empty seat left"  
  
"Sure" Suuichi said waving her off, he didn't care but she did sound offly familiar.  
  
He then felt a pair of teeth nibbling at his ear. What was this new girl doing, who did she think she was.  
  
He ubrubtly turned towards her eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
When he saw the new girl somehow his eyes got wider and his face more surprise.  
  
"surprise koibito" Kelly said softly  
  
An unexplainable joy consumed him that he started to cry.  
  
Kelly's smile only got bigger as she giggled at his tears.   
  
More Joy filled him as she giggled and he swept her in the biggest hug he could muster.  
  
"Suu-chan I can breath" Kelly said  
  
He let her go only to kiss her full on the lips. Their tounges entwited together.  
  
"SUUICHI! KELLY! LEAVE THE CLASS ROOM IMEDIATLY!" The teacher yelled discusted at their behvor  
  
Kelly and Kurama laughed and ran outside. Kurama pushed Kelly into a wall and snagged her lips again his hand on the wall on each side of her. Their toungs dance with each other.  
  
Kelly's arms were around his neck. Kurama picked her up bridal style.  
  
"I love you" he said smoothly  
  
"ditto" Kelly responded  
  
He started walking towards his house with Kelly in his hands, stopping every now and then to kiss her again.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Well thats the last of it! done finito! Hope you liked it.  
  
should I write a sequel? review saying yes or no.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoyed my ff. 


End file.
